


Heated Moments

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha!Dimitri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kink Meme, Knotting, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Sex, omega!FByleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: Omega verse/au with omega!Byleth (Female) unexpectedly going into heat and impatiently begging for her mate alpha!Dimitri to knot her Dimitri being a gentle Dom & Alpha calmly trying to calm her down so she won't get hurt and knot her  --kink prompt fill
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Heated Moments

**Author's Note:**

> glares at unoriginal title, but i really need to get some sleep and not thinking of much else. So kinktober is going on and Oct 2 had knotting, this kink prompt has been sitting unfilled since May so I figured why not? I know there's plenty of other stuff I need to work on, but hope you enjoy.

Dimitri stopped outside of the bedroom as Byleth’s scent made his eyes widen. Her heat wasn’t due for another week. They had cleared their schedules for it so he would be there for her. She stayed here in Fhirdiad with him the week or so leading up to it before she would need to return to the monastery for her archbishop duties. He hated when she wasn’t here with him, but all he had to do was rub at the mate mark at his neck she made to remind himself that while they were apart, they were still mates. 

And his mate needed him now. He hadn’t even had a chance to greet her at the gates. She would often throw herself into his arms, and he would revel in her scent as she clung to him. His beautiful omega, he could already feel his body reacting to her scent. He had to calm himself down. He had hurt her enough with his behavior and his words when she returned from her slumber all those months ago. He made a personal promise to himself when she agreed to be his mate that he would not bring her pain if he could help it.

Byleth was burning up. The scent in the room, Dimitri’s scent was only making her burn more. She knew when he was close, could sense the hum of magic that exchanged through their mate bond. Why wasn’t he coming inside? Surely he could scent her by now.

Dimitri barely got through the door before Byleth pounced and knocked him back against it. The next thing he knew was that she was pulling him down into a heated kiss while her fingers tangled in his hair. He breathed her in. It had been so long since he saw her last and it was easy to get lost in the bliss that came with her presence. 

He started to run his hands along her back and sides, realizing that she had already unclothed herself. He pulled off his gloves before touching her again. While the gloves had felt nice, the feel of his skin against hers made her hum into the kiss. Her fingers were already starting to attack the ties and latches of his clothing. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. “Missed me that much, beloved?”

Byleth pouted as she whimpered his name. She needed her husband to get this desperate clawing at her insides to stop. She needed his knot so she could find release. She wanted her husband after spending so long without him. She did miss him, and that’s why his scent triggered her this badly. 

Dimitri caressed her cheek. Her little whines were so cute. She rarely begged for anything. She was always so stoic and strong, but he wouldn’t change her for the world. Those big green eyes were almost as great a weakness as her smile. Right now her gaze was filled with lust, driven by the need her body demanded. 

She whined again as she uncovered more of his skin. “You know what I need and how much I hate being caught up in this. I missed you. The moment I caught your scent on the sheets, I started rubbing, and the next thing I know, I’m burning with my heat.”

“Sounds like it’s your fault for not being a good girl and waiting for me.” He knew that would annoy her, but he needed to keep his head clear until she was ready for him. 

The cross look she gave him only made him smirk. Yes, she had been impatient, but she couldn’t help it. The bed just smelled so good and all she had to do was think about how good he felt inside of her. He always stretched her to where she was grateful he wasn’t any larger than he was, but he hit every delicious spot that made her limp with bliss when he was done.

He removed his jacket. “On the bed, love. I’ll be right there.”

Byleth loved the sound of his voice when he changed to more commanding. She wanted to listen, but she rubbed her thighs together as more slick trickled down her leg from his tone. The day that they agreed to become mates was the best decision of her life. There wasn’t a day that she was unhappy with her choice in a husband.

When she continued to try to help with his ties, he took her chin in his hand to look up at him. “You know I will take care of you. Please, give me just a moment.”

He ran his other hand over her shoulder as his thumb traced the mate mark. His nostrils flared as his scent became thick in the air as he thought about the bonding bite he’d give her once he knotted her. 

The change in her was almost instant. She closed her eyes as the anxious movements stopped. He leaned back down to kiss her softly as she moaned. With as much as she calmed him, he was happy that he could give her this. It gave her back control over her body because he was here. He would take care of both their needs in a moment.

That scent made her shiver before she took a deep breath and all of the tension in her body left her limbs for a moment. Calm, strong, and a touch of pine, that was what he smelled like to her. The first time she detected it from Dimitri it had made the omega in her take notice. It was a scent she trusted. 

When he pulled back from the kiss she nuzzled against his hand. She took a deep breath of his scent before she moved back onto the bed. He stripped out of everything but his small clothes. She would be the one to take them off of him when she was ready. It was also a reminder for him to keep the alpha in him leashed until it was time. They didn’t need to be slaves to their biology. She was his wife, his mate, and he would treat her accordingly. 

The burn returned as she caught a whiff of his arousal. It left her panting and whimpering as she started to writhe on the bed. He sent out more of his calming scent as he crawled onto the bed and cradled her against him. He kissed her temple as her nose found his mate mark where his scent was the strongest. Her quivering stopped when she sunk her teeth into his skin. She should be lucid for a few more moments before she became a panting mess again. The magic from the bond coursed through her. 

He pet her hair back as she licked the bite. It was always euphoric when she bit him and claimed him as hers. He brought his hand down to cup her warm, wet heat that was dripping for him. Generally, on their first night together he’d worship her cunt with his tongue and give her as many orgasms that she could stand before he would take her, but while she was in heat her body would only accept his knot. 

He needed to stretch her first. Even with as much moisture as she produced, he was still big, and his knot would only stretch her wider. They learned early on that she needed prep work to take him comfortably. He started with just two fingers, stretching her wider until he could add a third. 

She muffled her cries with a kiss as she rode his fingers. When she started to rub her clit against the tent in his pants, she keened and started to shake. He was thick and long, and she knew that her slick was soaking right through the fabric. It frustrated her that no matter how much stimulation she gave herself, she wouldn’t be able to cum without his knot. 

That was the part that sucked about the heats. During his rut or when she wasn’t afflicted by heat Dimitri always left her listless from the pleasure and exhaustion. He would still do that for her now, but having to wait only made it hit harder when it finally happened. She could tell by the way his grip tightened on her that his patience was beginning to wear thin at the added stimulation of her rubbing against him. 

“Please, Dimitri, I need you.” Her nails were starting to bite into his skin as her body shook. 

Dimitri knew by now his eye had turned an icy blue, just as the green had got more vibrant in Byleth’s as the magic between their mate bond was getting stronger. His canines were extending, ready to mark her. They didn’t have much more time before their bodies would be the ones calling the shots.

He sent out one more wave of his pheromones to keep her calm. “Then, you know what to do love.” 

She pulled herself off of his fingers as she moved to take off the last barrier they had between them before she got on her hands and knees. He nudged her legs wider apart as he used his fingers again. She knew what he was doing and appreciated it. Her body was greedy, swallowing up his fingers like it was the cock it wanted instead. No matter how many times Dimitri had her, that initial stretch still took her breath away.

He lined himself up with her and rubbed her slick onto his cock for lubrication as she stroked along her folds. Only then did he start to push himself in slowly. Her nails dug into the sheets as she whined. He reached out to rub at their mate mark as he used his other hand to steady her and keep her from moving. That added contact helped to steady her. He placed his hand over hers. She intertwined her fingers with his as she gasped at the stretch. 

Only when he was fully hilted inside of her did he breathe a sigh at how wonderful she felt. She was shaking underneath him. He rubbed and kissed what skin he could reach. This part was always maddening; the desire to rut until he knotted her swarmed his head, but he would wait. The only screams he wanted to hear from her were ones from pleasure. 

He kissed along her back and shoulder. “I love you Byleth.” 

She could barely form the words as her body adjusted. She tightened her hold on his fingers as she took in the love he had for her in the form of his scent and touch. 

He shifted his hips just a little as his fingers tightened their grip on her. “You are doing good, beloved. You take me so well.” 

Byleth started to squirm as the panting resumed. She loved the purr in his voice. His hands kept her from moving, his chest pressed against her back as his scent coiled around her again. The alpha was rising. The lust and desire to mate took what little breath she had as the omega preened happily that her mate was inside of her. The feel of him was enough to make her toes curl in bliss.

The burn came back as his movements brought some relief as pleasure took over. “I love you too, Dima. I love how full you make me feel. I’m ok, please, mhmm please, Dima, I need your knot. Don’t stop- not until you’ve filled me to the brim.”

She always knew the best things to say. Dimitri closed his eye before he laid one more kiss to the side of her neck. He could feel the change when he let his instincts take over. He kept his hand entwined with hers as he kept her steady. Every thrust sent her keening, praising him, or crying out his name. Every sound was music to his ears as he felt the pressure build. His pace was relentless as he chased the tightening in his stomach. He mouthed her mark as he started to get close, tightening his hold on her as he felt the crest of pleasure. 

If she wasn’t in heat Byleth would have already cum by now on the thrusts alone. The pressure kept building as he continued. It was all she could do to stay up as she braced against him. His lips kissed what he could, his canines grazing her skin. When she felt his lips at her mark she felt the smile curve her lips. The one thing she knew about her husband was that he liked to make sure she was able to cum more than he did. He took pride in that and she wasn’t about to complain when it left her in a blissful haze. 

As soon as he felt the knot expand he bit down onto her mark and he felt her twitch as her orgasm washed over her to meet with his. Warmth filled her as he released inside her. If she wasn’t feeling full before she definitely was now. His knot kept most of it from leaking out of her, but her favorite part was how much easier her body welcomed him. 

Her limbs almost gave out on her before he cradled her to him. Her back rubbed against his chest as he made small movements to help their climax last a little longer. He reached down to rub her clit as she came again around his cock and knot. He loved that squeeze so much; loved knowing that he brought her so much pleasure.

She let out a shuddering gasp as she calmed down in his arms. He could feel the contractions of her walls take longer after every pulse. He loved seeing that blissful look on her face. 

Dimitri leaned back against the pillows, taking her with him to rest against his back as he supported her legs. It gave him the perfect opportunity to caress her. He would often rub her off for another orgasm while he stayed knotted inside of her when they were in this position. 

Dimitri kissed her neck. “How long do you think this heat will last since it was early?”

Her head lolled back as she gave him a pleased grin. “No one needs to be told that it’s early.”

He bucked his hips to get another moan out of her. “Such a naughty, needy thing. Do you really intend to keep the king at your beck and call for the next two weeks?”

Byleth hummed an affirmation as he reached down to play with her clit and nuzzle into her neck. It wasn’t long before his other hand began kneading her breasts and toying with her nipple. She came for him again and he drank up her scent. The emotions that her scent embodied washed over him. He wishes he could bottle up her love and adoration and keep it with him for the nights she wasn’t here.

Her body was finally starting to settle down. The bond was reignited and it sent a wave of reassurance to both of them. For now, he would let her recuperate before her body would start to burn again. He was content to be inside her and have her weight on top of him.

She reached behind her to toy with his hair. “My strong, handsome, alpha…’ she leaned her head back to kiss his jaw. ‘It’s good to be home and in your arms.”

He nuzzled into her neck before he kissed her cheek. “It’s so good to have you back home with me, beloved. And until your heat has run its course I'll make sure you aren't left wanting for long.”

She smiled as she leaned her head back and wove her fingers with his. "Thank you."

He brought their joined hands to his lips. He curled his other hand across her waist to rub at her clit as he bucked his hips in a slow teasing pace. "My pleasure, now let's see how many times this knotting will let you enjoy your release."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90
> 
> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feedback is appreciated, but please be kind both to me and other commenters you reply to.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.


End file.
